Picture Perfect
by Hollywood Here We Come
Summary: "Do you love me?" The question arises, sudden and unexpected. I tilt my face towards him, see the genuine curiosity that fills his crystal blue eyes, and can't help but smile. Doesn't he know that he means everything to me? Fluffy Sonny/Chad oneshot.


A/N at the end :)

* * *

It is the _perfect_ day. The sun is just beginning to set, a cool breeze drifts in from the ocean, and there's not a cloud in the sky. Chad strolls beside me, his fingers intertwined with mine, our bare feet leaving traces in the sand behind us. The salty scent of the water fills the air and the sound of the waves washing up on the shore creates the most romantic backdrop for this picture perfect moment.

"Do you love me?"

The question arises, sudden and unexpected. I tilt my face towards him, see the genuine curiosity that fills his crystal blue eyes, and can't help but smile. Doesn't he know that he means everything to me?

"I'm not sure, Chad," I say slowly, a slight smile curving my lips. He stops walking and turns towards me, concern clouding his flawless features. "I don't know if you've given me a good reason to love you." I'm lying, of course. He's given me every reason under the sun to love him. But he doesn't know that.

"I—" he frowns, at a loss for words. "What do I have to do to make you sure?"

"Well, for starters, you could be a little nicer to my friends." I continue walking, pulling him along with me.

"Absolutely not," he says quickly. "I've got a reputation to protect, Sonny. I can't be nice to _Randoms_. I mean, besides you. You're a special case. They're just… ugh." He fake-shudders, and I roll my eyes. I knew he'd reject the idea. "What else?"

"It wouldn't hurt to put in a good word for us with the cafeteria ladies. Our piles of mush are getting worse and worse every day."

"Ew, I know," he makes a disgusted face. "I can't believe you actually _eat _that stuff. Not my fault, though, that my show is better than yours. Maybe if you'd put on a better show, the cafeteria ladies would be more inclined to serve you real food."

"Says the boy whose show got lower ratings than _So Random_ three weeks in a row." I smirk in his direction and he shoves me lightly to the side.

"I think the fans are making bad judgment calls lately. It happens. They'll snap out of it." He smiles and rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. "Anything else?"

"Flowers. Flowers are always good. I like yellow daisies."

"Got it. So let me get this all straight then. If I'm nicer to the other _Randoms_, put in a nice word with the cafeteria ladies and buy you flowers, you'll be sure you love me?" He counts each item on the fingers of his free hand and I nod in agreement.

"That's it."

He stops walking abruptly and pulls me in so I'm pressed right up against him, each curve of my body fitting right up against his. A shiver runs from the top of my spine right down to the tips of my toes.

"What if I just do this?" And his mouth crashes into mine, wiping every ounce of coherent thought from my head. His hands move to the back of my neck and he kisses me so forcefully that I'm powerless to do much more than fist my hands at either side of his waist. He runs his fingers through my hair and I fight to find the energy to kiss him back, to do something other than just stand here and let him devour me but I can't so I just let him. His intensity paralyzes me as his lips move over mine and then, just as quickly as it began, the moment is over and he's standing with his face a few inches from mine.

I stare into his icy gaze for a moment, letting the feeling sink in. His hands have drifted down my arms and found my hands again, his fingers lacing with mine. I press one more, soft kiss to his lips and smile.

"You know I love you," I tell him quietly. "No need to ask."

"I know. I just love hearing it." He smirks, then his face relaxes into a more gentle smile. "I love you, too. More than anything in the whole world."

My heart threatens to explode out of my chest and I know that no matter how many times he says those words, I will never get tired of hearing them.

* * *

I can not thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing my stories! It's such a great feeling knowing that someone out there thinks I'm actually a decent writer. I love hearing from you.  
This was just a really random story that just kind of wrote itself, really. I didn't plan it at all, it just happened! I love those kinds of things :)  
Anyway, thank you so, so much for reading!


End file.
